Setting Things Straight
by Joe the Human
Summary: Twilight and Spike were doing fine until they were told that Prince Blueblood has to stay at their house. Twilight tries her best to put up with him and Spike doesn't understand why he feels so awkward around him. Pairs up two of the male characters.
1. Prologue: A Rude Visit

**Setting Things Straight**

Prologue: A Rude Visit

The sun was setting when Twilight Sparkle and Spike were in front of their home, a tree that was fashioned into a library. Spike was carrying a purple box with vertical white lines.

As Twilight opened the front door with her magic, she told Spike, "I can't wait to see what Rarity made for us this time."

"I can't wait either!" Spike rushed in and set the gift on the floor. "Open it!"

"I thought that you would do it yourself, since you're so excited."

"But this is from Rarity! Extra care has to be taken to make sure this box doesn't get damaged in anyway."

"Oh Spike!"

Twilight Sparkle chuckled and took off the lid and a layer of paper from within the box. She then gently placed both items on the floor. Spike reached into the box and got out something that was made from purple wool. The shape of it was irregular as there was an opening on only one part and it seems that the side opposite of that is meant to be flat. Both of those ends were dyed darker than the rest of the item. The parts that weren't dark purple were shaded lighter than Twilight Sparkle's fur.

"What is that called again?"

"It's a sock. There should be three others that look just like that."

"I'm on it!"

Spike tossed the sock that he had to Twilight as well as the other three that were in the box. Twilight Sparkle raised one of her hooves and fitted one of the socks onto it with her magic. She repeated that process for each hoof.

Once she was done, Twilight Sparkle asked, "How do I look in these?"

"You look great! If only Rarity made some socks for me as well..."

Twilight lifted up another layer of paper that was inside the box and took out a pair of white socks. They were shaped a bit differently from the ones she was wearing and they were smaller as well. The tip at the bottom was colored green.

"I think that these are for you."

"I get to wear socks as well?"

"Yup. Rarity made them for you."

Once Spike slid the socks on, he said, "Getting a box and a pair of socks from Rarity? This day can't possibly get any better!" Suddenly, the baby dragon belched out a letter.

"A letter from Princess Celestia? What does it say?"

"Ahem! My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. My nephew, Prince Blueblood? I was right about today not getting any better!"

"I'm sure that she knows what she's doing. It's not like she's going to have him visit our house."

"But that's it! That jerk will be at our house in less than an hour and he's going to be staying here!"

"Don't be so judgmental. Maybe he just doesn't know how to behave around mares."

"He abused Rarity! Did you forget that?"

"Just read the rest of the letter."

"Fine. After the part where he's staying, she wrote that she is sending him here so that you can straighten him out and have him become a proper prince. So does that mean that Celestia thinks that you can make him behave better?"

"Since she wrote it, yes, she does believe in us to carry out that task. Let's get the place cleaned up to make it look presentable."

"What about the box?"

"You can take it upstairs."

"That's not what I'm wondering about. Since I wanted so much care taken for opening the box, I think that closing it should take the same amount of care."

"Alright."

A purple aura shone around the lid as Twilight focused on it. She lifted it over the box.

"No!" Spike shouted.

"What is it Spike?"

"You forgot the paper."

"I'll do that too..."

Twilight Sparkle moved the top up higher, so that she had room to neatly place both pieces of paper that came with it. Once she managed that and got the lid back on, Spike grabbed the box. He gave her his thanks and headed upstairs to put it someplace special. Twilight lifted a feather duster that was from a different room and began dusting the walls. She also made sure to organize the books that were on the shelf. Spike returned with a broom and began to sweep the floor. Twilight then went to work in the other rooms. After touching up on the rest of the house, she had more time than she planned for.

"How can I use this extra time presented to me?" Twilight asked herself. "Most of the rooms are properly swept, so I can let Spike continue on that pace. I know! There's leftover beans from the burritos me and Spike had yesterday. I can make something good from that quick and easy."

She went into the kitchen to prepare supper. Spike was in there continuing his work, but he wasn't in the way of anything important. Twilight turned on the oven with her horn, then got out a cooking tray, beans, shredded cheese, and six tostada shells. After placing the shells onto the tray, she spread out a layer of cheese, beans, and a second helping of cheese for each tostada. Remembering that Spike likes gemstones, she sprinkled ground rubies on the two shells meant for him. Twilight Sparkle opened the oven door, moved the tray in there, and set the timer for five minutes.

Seeing that Spike just finished sweeping, she asked him, "Since you just finished cleaning, why don't you watch over the oven? I'll be up front just in case Blueblood comes early."

"Alright. I can't wait to eat the ones you made for me."

Twilight headed to the front door and took a look at the clock. She stated to herself that it was currently seven minutes before the time Prince Blueblood was supposed to arrive. After six minutes of waiting, Spike came to wait alongside her.

"I don't get it," Spike complained. "Doesn't Celestia know that he is the type of person I don't like? He was rude to Rarity, he's self-absorbed, and I can't look at a picture of him without feeling all awkward."

"Princess Celestia always knows what she's doing. Besides, maybe we're supposed to be nice to him, so that he'll become nice."

Just then, knocking was heard at the door they were waiting beside. Twilight opened the door and saw the blonde-maned unicorn she was expecting to see. Beside him were two guard pegasi.

"Hmmph!" went the prince. "The reason, I Prince Blueblood was sent to your dump is so that I would be..." He paused before finishing. "...straightened out?"

"Exactly," Twilight Sparkle said in a cheerful tone.

"Well, I am not pleased to be here, Twilight Fizzle."

"Actually, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I promise that the two of us will get to have some fun together."

"Ugh... I wouldn't enjoy that. The only reason I'm staying is because I'm not allowed back to Canterlot until I stay some nights at your poor excuse for a home."

"Well, it wasn't originally going to serve as a house, so I had to make due with what was given to me."

"I guess that I would rather go inside than stand outside all night."

The two guards flew off once Prince Blueblood entered Twilight and Spike's home.

* * *

><p>I decided to go along with the ponies in socks meme, because I thought it would be cute. I'm not saying which two guys get shipped together yet, as I would like to keep it a surprise. Since this is just the prologue, the actual chapters will be longer.<p> 


	2. Chapter One: Have a Bad Night

**Setting Things Straight**

Chapter One: Have a Bad Night

Prince Blueblood took a look around the main room. "Even the inside looks primitive!"

"Yeah, that's what makes it homely," Twilight Sparkle stated. "Even if you don't like how it looks overall, I'm pretty sure that there is something here that catches your fancy."

"You look hideous Twilight. I hate your mane and your socks make you look like an uncivilized peasant. I can't believe that you used to live in Canterlot. You do not catch my fancy."

"Actually, I was talking about supper."

"Are you going to let him get away with that?" Spike said to Twilight. "Rarity made the socks we're wearing!"

"That explains a lot," Blueblood stated. He then asked Spike what his name was.

"I'm Spike, you! Don't forget it!"

"Spike is it? I think that you look cute in those socks, even if they come from that terrible designer."

Spike blushed when Prince Blueblood called him cute. Twilight decided it was time to eat, so she lead the prince to the dining room. The table was all set with plates, tostadas, and drinks for everyone, thanks to Spike. Since he was so short, there was a chair for him to sit in.

Prince Blueblood asked Twilight, "What is that low-class filth you are trying to feed me?"

"Oh, those?" she responded. "They are tostadas, a Trottican meal. I made them myself. Just try one and see if you like it."

"Just try it!" Spike said impatiently.

"I don't think I'll like it though..." Blueblood muttered.

He lifted up one of the tostadas meant for him and took a bite. As soon as some of the food was in his mouth, he promptly spit it out.

"Disgusting! I can't believe I tried it! Now I have to puke. Could one of you show me to the bathroom?"

"Oh, of course," Twilight volunteered.

Spike took a look at her as she left the dining room with Blueblood. Despite trying her best to be as cheerful as possible, Twilight Sparkle appeared hurt from how she was being treated.

"He is as much of a meanie as Rarity said," Spike told himself. "I must do something, after I have dinner of course."

After eating both of his tostadas, Spike still felt hungry. Seeing as how Prince Blueblood definitely won't be having his second one, Spike put some rubies onto it and had it himself. He listened and heard that Blueblood was still throwing up.

"Hmm... Prince Jerkwad is still in the bathroom and Twilight isn't back yet either. This would be the perfect opportunity for some revenge."

Spike eyed the barely bitten tostada and what part of it was on the floor. As a plan came in mind, he chuckled.

"If what Twilight cooked caused Prince Uncharming to barf so much, I wonder what would happen if I made something bad on purpose."

He found an extra tray and managed to get that and extra tostada shells on top of the counter. Spike moved his chair to where the tray was and looked for stuff in the refrigerator. Returning with the ingredients he got, Spike placed blue cheese, green beans, mustard, and relish onto the two shells on the tray. After breathing fire on the entire sheet to cook it, he liked the end results. Two unappetizing-looking tostadas, extra crispy, were all ready to serve. They also had a strong, sour scent.

"Yeah, that looks excellently terrible. He probably won't eat them, but I'm sure that the smell will knock him out. Twilight would probably stop me if I tried to feed them to him, so I'll have to convince her to not come into the dining room."

Spike grabbed Twilight's plate of uneaten tostadas and her drink, then headed towards the bathroom. Twilight Sparkle was still waiting in front of the bathroom door for Prince Blueblood to finish.

He tried to get her attention, "Oh, Twilight!"

"Yes Spike?"

"I thought that it would be a good idea if you looked for some books that Blueblood might like. Here is your meal to help you think."

"How thoughtful of you. I'll go find some right away."

Twilight Sparkle took what Spike had for her and headed to some bookshelves nearby. The bathroom door then opened and the prince walked out.

He asked, "So it's you again Spike?"

"It's me. I see that you had a tough evening, so why not have a drink to clear your mind?"

"I would be delighted."

Prince Blueblood followed Spike back into the dining room. He noticed the two tostadas that Spike just made next to his glass.

"Did you make those for me?"

"I sure did. Just smell one."

"Are you expecting me to just smell one?"

"I am."

"There is no way I would do that. I want to eat both of them as well."

Spike was surprised. "You really would?"

"Of course I would. I am starving and what you made looks intriguing." Blueblood lifted one of the tostadas and took a bite.

"Tell me exactly what you think about my masterpiece."

He took more bites until it was all gone. "It is a masterpiece!"

"It is? Do you want to know what I used?"

"I can guess. You obviously used relish and green beans. I can taste the mustard and the blue cheese is a nice touch. I also liked that you made it very crispy."

"You are right about everything..." Even though Spike wanted him to suffer, he subconsciously felt good about Prince Blueblood being happy.

Prince Blueblood then picked up the remaining one and began to eat it as well.

_Dang it!_ Spike thought. _He isn't showing any signs of wanting to puke, so that must mean he somehow likes what I made. I wanted to see his head explode from how terrible it was, but it seemed that the opposite happened, which happens to be uhh, another head of his growing._

Twilight Sparkle then entered the room. "I got the-" She then spotted what Prince Blueblood was having and her mood changed accordingly. "Spike!"

"Yes Twilight?"

"What did you just do?"

"I made Prince Blueblood a meal."

"I see that."

"You could learn a thing or two about cooking from him," Blueblood told Twilight. "He is willing to take risks to make a truly unique meal."

"Seriously, you don't have to eat anymore of that. Sorry for the trouble Spike brought you."

Twilight levitated Spike and took him to the central room. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to come back right away, Prince Blueblood finished his tostada with joy. A cookbook on the counter began to hover and it zoomed towards where Twilight and Spike were at.

"Why did you feed him that garbage?" Twilight asked Spike.

He decided to lie about his motivations, "I noticed that he didn't fill up his tummy, so I decided to make him something good."

"We'll see about that." The book that Twilight was focusing on landed right in front of her. She flipped the pages with her magic. "Recipes for tostadas...nope...nope...nope...nope! There is nothing in the cookbook about using relish as an ingredient for tostadas. Considering that you hate Prince Blueblood, your intentions were anything but good."

"But I can't continue to let him bully you like that."

"I will be fine! I just have to continue being kind to him... You will see that he's not such a bad pony. "

"Pffft! I doubt it."

"Well, I'm going to check on him. Whatever you do, do not even think of putting one of those certain books starting with the letter T into that pile I have. If you do, then no breakfast for you tomorrow."

Once Twilight left the room, Spike stated to himself, "Twilight is so embarrassed about those books that she can't even call them by their name. Heh, Twilight! Maybe the ones that are already in the pile will bore him to death anyways." He took a look at what Twilight Sparkle got together starting from the top. "Zoology Basics, Pony Politics, Inventions from Ponyville, Holidays and Traditions, Great Ponies Throughout Time, The Foundation of Equestria, the Encyclopedia, Dating Mares, Canterlot's Royal History, yawn! None of those books are stories or anything I find interesting aside from the dating one of course, so maybe he will be bored out of his hooves as well." Spike heard some subtle clomps that gradually got more audible, so he knew that Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blueblood were there without having to look.

"Now, it is time for us to read," Twilight told her guest.

Blueblood looked astonished. "That entire pile in one night?"

"Of course not. There are nine books, so we can do three of them each night and finish two days later. I'm sure that reading them will help you become a gentleman."

"Is this another attempt to straighten me out?"

"Oh, don't think of it as that. Think of it more as you becoming a proper prince. That will help you win the heart of a beautiful mare."

"I am taking a bath this instant!" Prince Blueblood stormed off into the bathroom.

"Umm, alright then. Hmm... I think that he could use some help with taking a bath."

Spike said to Twilight, "I'm pretty sure that he can figure out how it works just fine."

"Maybe, but it would still be something nice to do for him." Twilight Sparkle approached the bathroom door and tried opening it, but it happened to be locked. She then focused her magic onto the door's lock. Now successfully picked, Twilight entered the room.

Prince Blueblood screamed and shouted, "Do you know why I locked the door?"

"I think I know, but I still felt like helping."

"A lady wouldn't walk into a stallion when he is taking his bath. Why are you doing all of this anyways?"

"Everything I have done and said tonight was out of love and tolerance for who you are as a pony, even right now."

"Love and tolerance my hoof! Get out!"

Twilight Sparkle left the bathroom, feeling more hurt than before. However, she kept a smile on her face in an attempt to hide how she felt.

Spike noticed that Twilight was feeling even less like herself, "Are you okay Twilight?"

It took her a second to respond, "Oh! Of course I am. I just have to keep strong."

"It looks like you need some time to just relax and hang back."

"I can't relax at a time like this. Princess Celestia trusts me to carry this through. I can't let her down."

"I know how much you care about pleasing Celestia, a bit too much if you ask me, but she is rather open minded and forgiving. Do not repeat Applejack's mistake."

"But she was deprived of sleep for a week that time! I am perfectly well rested and all five of my senses are working properly."

"If you have to do something at every minute, then why not redo the bedroom to help us get a good night's sleep?"

"I'll do that right away. A good environment could make Prince Blueblood nicer." She headed to the bedroom promptly.

"You're saying that he's going to be sleeping up there?" Spike didn't get a response, so he assumed that she was too far away to hear him. He decided to ask about that later. "I guess I'll just do the dining room then." Spike made sure to pick up the plate and glass left on the floor before heading there. After placing them into the dishwasher, he made sure to clean up what was left on the table as well. In order to clean the speck left on the floor, Spike simply picked it up with a napkin and tossed it into the trash can. While washing his hands, Spike was planning on what to do next, _Prince Donkeyditch is probably done with his bath by now, so I guess I can go brush my teeth now._ Once he got to the bathroom door, Spike opened it and went inside. It became obvious that a certain pony was still taking a bath, because he shrieked. Spike reacted to it by screaming as well. His heart also began to beat faster.

Prince Blueblood calmed down when he realized that it was Spike and not Twilight, "Oh, it's you Spike. I don't mind if you come here."  
>As he looked at Blueblood in the bathtub, Spike had some intense emotions that he thought were odd. His face quickly became red . Not being able to handle how he was feeling, Spike rushed out and slammed the door. "That was awkward!" he told himself. "There is no way I am going to brush my teeth when he's taking a bath in there! It just makes me feel all hot and frustrated!" However, he didn't admit to himself that those feelings he had were very similar to the ones he has for Rarity except possibly stronger. Wondering how Twilight was doing, Spike went up to the bedroom where he expected to find her. Twilight Sparkle was smoothing out the sheets on the bed with her unicorn magic. He got her attention, "Hey Twilight. I think that these beds are good now."<p>

"No, they have to be perfect, or else Prince Blueblood will be upset," she said.

"He was mean to you even after everything you did for him tonight. You shouldn't have to go the extra mile to please someone like him. Besides, are you honestly going to let him sleep up here tonight?"

"Spike, he is our guest and a relative of Celestia. I can't go on without accommodating him."

"Is there at least one thing I can do to lighten the load?"

"Well, since you're so persistent, you can sleep with Prince Blueblood tonight."

Spike's tail rose right after Twilight said that. "What would Rarity think?"

"You two would sleep in separate beds."

"Oh. Wait, that means you aren't sleeping up here then?"

"Not tonight. I will see what more I can do downstairs and sleep down there."

Seeing as how that would mean Twilight Sparkle wouldn't have to confront Prince Blueblood as often, Spike decided that he was fine with her decision. "Alright then. Take care."

Shortly after Twilight headed off, Spike heard her talking with Prince Blueblood. It was likely that she told him about where to sleep, as he trotted into the room once the conversation was over.

"I'm ready to get some shuteye." he yawned.

Spike told him, "Go over to that bed and sleep then."

"I will. Make sure you do not stay up too late either. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

The prince went to one of the beds and tucked himself in. As Spike climbed into his bed and covered himself, some thoughts relating to what happened tonight flowed into his head. He was curious why Prince Blueblood was acting almost kind to him. It was as if he actually cares for him, but Spike decided to think that it was probably some sort of complicated trick. The other thing on his mind of course is how Twilight Sparkle will fare these next few days. Her night has already been terrible, so he was rather uncertain on how to help her out. He didn't think about much else, as his eyelids soon drooped down until he was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>By the end of Chapter Two, the main pairing that I have in mind for this story will become much clearer.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two: His Secret

**Setting Things Straight**

Chapter Two: His Secret

Spike woke up in the middle of the night, because he needed to use the restroom. He went back to bed once he was finished in there. Not long after going back to bed, the baby dragon heard some rustling in the direction of the other bed and then hoof steps that gradually got quieter. Spike opened his eyes and his suspicions were correct. He saw no sign of Prince Blueblood in the room. The stairs weren't squeaky, so Spike hurried down them. At the bottom, he saw the guest leaving the house through the main door.

He decided to check on Twilight, as going out too early could ruin his cover. She was sleeping on her side in the middle of the room he was in, so all Spike had to do to see her was to turn his head. Twilight Sparkle was laying her head on a pillow, but the blanket that she brought out wasn't covering her body. Spike got up close and wrapped it around her. It was then when something on the pillow caught his eye. Parts of it were damp. Since they smelt slightly salty, Spike took a look at Twilight's face and saw that tears were still trickling out of her shut eyes. Enraged, Spike said out loud, "That monster! He is going to pay for what he did!"

Just then, Spike got knocked onto the floor by one of Twilight Sparkle's hooves. Since she was still wearing the socks she got, it didn't hurt him as much as it could of. It was almost as if Twilight was trying to gallop away from something. "No...don't get me..." she muttered in her sleep. The wild swinging of her legs caused the blanket to slide off of her. Once they stopped moving again, Spike decided to put the blanket back on her.

Right before heading outside, Spike took off his socks so that they wouldn't get dirt on them. They are from Rarity after all. Thinking that looking at hoof prints would help, he grabbed a stick and breathed fire on a tip to turn it into a makeshift torch. He was sort of right, as he immediately spotted freshly made prints away once he had a good light source. However, they became much harder to distinguish from the other hooves in the areas that are usually crowded during daytime. Since trying to pinpoint the correct ones would take too much time, Spike decided to go straight ahead and hope for the best once he found himself in that predicament. Fortunately, he found the path again once the other hoof prints weren't so dense again.

The hoof prints lead Spike to some plains right outside of Ponyville. By that time, the stick was completely burnt out. Fortunately, he no longer needed to look at the ground, as Prince Blueblood could now be seen out in the distance. He was heading in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. Once Blueblood got to one of the farm's fences, he stopped there. It appeared that he was watching something. Curious, Spike climbed up a nearby apple tree and tried to find out what he was looking at. Since he was now so close to Blueblood, Spike's heart was beating fast again.

The only thing that looked like of interest was Big McIntosh who was currently watering the flowers of the big barn's window sills and that was the direction Prince Blueblood was looking in. Spike had no idea why Prince Blueblood would want to watch him, so he assumed that he was planning something malicious.

Spike wanted to tell Big McIntosh what he thought Blueblood was going to to, so he began to head down. However, he slipped off the branch he was on and gave out a shriek. Prince Blueblood took quick notice of Spike and used his magic to slow the fall down. When Spike landed, it was almost as if he didn't fell.

"It's a good thing that you didn't get hurt," Prince Blueblood told Spike. "By the way, what are you doing out here so early?"

"Why am I out here? I'll tell you why! I was watching you watch Big McIntosh! I know that you are thinking of doing something nasty from behind him and I'm going to tell him and everyone back in Ponyville!"

"Please don't do that! I know that you may not accept me for who I am, but at least have enough decency to not do something like that!"

"Look, if you weren't so mean to the ponies I care the most about, maybe I could accept you, maybe... Why are you acting all nice to me anyways?"

"For some reason, I feel that I can trust you. That was why I was polite to you."

"Then why were you such a jerk to Twilight? She tried so hard to make you nice!"

"I was afraid that she was trying to change who I am. She wanted to straighten me out, didn't she?"

"Well, Princess Celestia's letter said to straighten you out and make you a proper prince, so yeah, Twilight would make sure to do that. Wait a minute... If you reacted so badly to it, then could being straightened out mean something different than just making you behave better?"

"So you don't know then?"

"About what?"

"My secret."

"You actually trust me enough to tell me one of your secrets?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Character seems to be what you care the most about others, and I respect that."

Even though he was still angry with Prince Blueblood for how he treated Twilight, Spike felt a comforting presence within his body. He didn't know what to make of those feelings.

Blueblood then said, "I feel comfortable with telling you that I'm gay."

"Is that when a guy likes other men?" As he imagined what it could be like to fall in love with another male, Spike felt a sudden flash of heat throughout his body.

"It is."

"So that means you weren't going to pull some sort of mean prank on Big McIntosh then?"

"Of course I wasn't. Was that really what you thought?"

"Yeah, it was." Spike took another look at Big McIntosh. "He has a good looking body, so I can see why you like him. Does Celestia really have a problem with you being gay?"

"I'm sure that she does. Princess Celestia always encourages me to date a mare every year at the Grand Galloping Gala and there are guards that watch to make sure that I do so."

"Is that why you were so mean to Rarity?"

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry for not treating her with the respect you wanted given to her."

"I have a secret as well. Would you like to know?"

"As long as you feel comfortable, go on ahead."

"I like Rarity. If you ever meet her again, make sure to apologize."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"What are ya doing out here?" a female voice with a slight southern accent sounded. Spike was familiar enough with her voice to tell that it's Applejack. She came up to the two and told Prince Blueblood, "I remember what happened at the Grand Galloping Gala and how you treated Rarity. I knew that yer a jerk, but even I didn't expect you to kidnap Spike an' try to invade Sweet Apple Acres."

"It isn't what it looks like Applejack," Spike tried to explain.

"Nice try Blueblood, but I know that Spike would never defend you if he wasn't kidnapped. My legs are mighty strong from kickin' these apple trees, so I advise you to free Spike and scram before I kick yer-"

"Let Blueblood explain!"

"You sure you aren't kidnapped?"

"I am sure. None of this will make sense unless he explains, right?"

"I guess I'll have to explain why I'm here then," Prince Blueblood stated. "At the Grand Galloping Gala, I was forced to maintain an image of a duke. There were guards paid by my parents to ensure that I don't betray what they want me to do. Both of my parents don't like anything that relates to the country. That was why I spat out that sample you gave me. In reality, I love apples, but my parents frown down on them for being poor pony's feed."

"I see. It's a real bummer they think that way. I bet that it was also expected of you to date a mare, since Rarity said that everything you did to her was mean in one way or another." Applejack didn't even need to ask about his sexuality. "I'll let you onto something. Big McIntosh over there is bisexual and he'd like to date another stallion. You can meet him right now if ya want to."

"I would love to."

Applejack began to head over to the building Big McIntosh was in. Spike and Prince Blueblood promptly followed.


	4. Chapter Three:Getting to Know Each Other

**Setting Things Straight**

Chapter Three: Getting to Know Each Other

Applejack opened up a side door of the barn to let Prince Blueblood and Spike inside. The first thing that caught their attention were the several blocks of hay lined up against the walls. Also by the wall were various shovels, rakes, and other tools. Spike and Applejack took a look at Blueblood and saw that he appeared content. On the opposite side of the wall were stairs that led to the upper floor. Applejack spotted Big McIntosh up there, who was still tending to some flowers. She tried to get his attention. "Hey Big McIntosh!"

He turned around and said calmly, "Hey Applejack. I see that Prince Blueblood came all this way here."

"Yes, I have," Prince Blueblood stated. "I am sorry for how I treated Applejack at the Grand Galloping Gala. I hope that somehow, you are able to forgive me."

Big McIntosh looked at Applejack, then Blueblood, and let out, "Eeyup!"  
>"Really? I was rude to her when she was being nice."<p>

"If my sister has forgiven you, then I don't see why I shouldn't give you a second chance as well." As he was making his way downstairs, Big McIntosh added, "My intuition tells me that you have another reason for coming here."

"You are right. I have visited Sweet Apple Acres, because I wanted to take a break from it all."

"I can imagine that higher class living can be exhausting. Applejack didn't like it much when she went to Manehatten."

So far, Big McIntosh seemed to be kind and understanding to the extent that anybody could feel comfortable to say anything about themselves to him. It was also comforting to know that he had feelings for other males as well and is in fact willing to go out with one. Prince Blueblood hesitated no longer with mentioning why he was inside the barn, "Applejack brought me into here, because she found out that I am gay and knows that you would be interested in another stallion."

"I sure would be. I never went out with another guy before, so this will be fun."

"How do you suppose we should start?"

"Just do what feels natural and everything will be alright," Applejack reassured.

"Alright then... Big McIntosh, may I get to know you better?"

As Big McIntosh situated himself by one of the exits, he told Blueblood, "Yup! Mind for a walk around here?"

"That sounds nice."

"Can I ride one of you?" Spike blurted out.

"Just let them be, Spike," Applejack said in a near scolding manner. "It would be good for the two of them to have some time with each other." She then spoke to the potential couple. "Ya two have fun!"

Big McIntosh replied, "We will!"

"Thanks," Prince Blueblood said.

Once Spike was left in the barn with Applejack, he asked her, "Since I'm here and all, are there any chores that I can help you out with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," answered Applejack. "Because of your excellent hearing, you can really help me with checking this here building for any possible pests."

"Will do!"

Meanwhile, Big McIntosh and Prince Blueblood were strolling around Sweet Apple Acres. The first thing of interest they came across were four much smaller buildings that were lined up next to each other. Blueblood noticed that they all housed hay like the big barn. Big McIntosh told him, "As you can see, these four buildings hold hay as well."

"Not to be rude, but I noticed that they were all full of hay while that large barn we were in could of probably housed all of it. Do the bunches of them here serve a different purpose than the ones in that barn?"

"Yup! The hay in the big barn are all intended for meals, while the piles you see here are for buildings. Ponyville is expanding and it needs a whole lot of hay for new buildings."

"That makes sense. Has their purpose always been this?"

"For three of them, yup. However, the one that is closest to a field where we grow crops used to serve as storage for much of our tools. Once we needed more storage for building hay, all of those tools were moved to the big barn since it was so close by."

"I bet that building can be used for many more things."

"Eeyup. It has even been used for parties several times."

"I never had an informal party before. All of the parties I attended were of high class, so I would love to have a party at someplace like your barn someday."

"I bet that we could do that sooner or later." Big McIntosh began to walk ahead and Prince Blueblood followed. Soon, the big red pony got up to a nearby apple tree and kicked it with his two back hooves. Once the fruit fell into a basket next to the tree, he said, "That is how we harvest apples here. If you liked apples, I would let you have a sample."

"But I actually like apples. My parents frown down on them and they would scold me if they knew I had an apple and enjoyed it."

"It must be tough to have so many restrictions placed on you."

Prince Blueblood looked around as if to see if anyone else was watching, then asked, "May I please have an apple?"

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh stated as he handed an apple over to him.

Blueblood took it and had a bite. Juicy sweetness flowed into his mouth. He said in a genuine manner, "Mmm! This is delightful! Thank you so much."

"Welcome!" Big McIntosh then led Prince Blueblood to what appeared to be an even smaller shed. Hanging over the entrance was a sign with an egg painted on.

"That's the chicken coop," he explained.

"Is that the only one here?"

"Yup!" Big McIntosh guessed what Blueblood would be wondering about next, "Plenty of other farms as well as Fluttershy have chickens as well."

"By Fluttershy, you mean that crazy pony who crashed the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Big McIntosh giggled, "Fluttershy is rather kind most of the time. It's just that she had a bad day."

There was a pause as Prince Blueblood stared at Big McIntosh's flank which had cutie marks in the design of a partially cut green apple. "I know this is sudden, but would you mind telling me the story of your cutie mark?"

"Eeyup. I believe it happened when a tornado came near this place. Me and my first sis were still children and my littlest sis, Apple Bloom, was born a few days ago. After leading me, my two sises, and our Granny Smith to the safest place we got, our ma and pa were just about to go inside when both of them got sucked into the tornado. After we mourned over them, I saw a sickle flying in the direction of Granny Smith. She was sitting in her rocking chair carrying Apple Bloom and I couldn't bear to lose any more family members. I leaped to protect both of them and got hurt in the process. After a few minutes, I lost consciousness. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. When I saw that Applejack, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom were unharmed, I was overjoyed. Applejack then said that a green apple was on my hip. Once I saw a green apple on each side of me, that was when I knew I got my cutie mark."

"What you did back then was very noble. You didn't deserve for both of your parents to of been swept away... How did you get by without them?"

"Applejack and I helped Granny Smith take care of Apple Bloom. Things were made easier by workers from Cloudsdale Weather Factory paying for the damage caused to Sweet Apple Acres, my hospital bill, and even ma and pa's funeral. They felt very guilty for the tornado that was accidentally created."

"That was generous of them to do all of that."

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh then eyed Prince Blueblood's compass star cutie mark. "If it's alright with you, would you like to tell me how you got your cutie mark?"

"Of course! I remember the night I got my cutie mark. Both of my parents headed for a meeting, so I was left home with some guards to keep watch over me. Despite my family's wealth, I grew bored and lonely. Fortunately, I was allowed to go to the balcony, so I went there. Out there, I found the cool air calming. Even though I was alone out there, I didn't feel that way. The moon and the stars that illuminated the night sky gave me the feeling of security. After gazing at them for a while, I decided to get a telescope. Peering through the lens, I felt more connected to the nighttime sky than ever. Once a shooting star streaking down the sky, I made a wish for the night to always be my friend. It was then when I first saw my cutie mark. Ever since then, I took comfort in the serenity of the stars watching over me."

"I'm grateful that no matter what, you have something that you can trust no matter what."

"The night sky isn't the only thing I trust."

Without saying anything, Big McIntosh moved towards Prince Blueblood until their bodies were touching. Both of them felt their hearts beating faster, yet they were feeling very calm. Blueblood laid his head on Big McIntosh's back and closed his eyes for a while. Once their embrace was finished and the two of them were walking again, Big McIntosh said, "There's something that I have been wondering."

"What would that be?"

"How were you able get from Canterlot to here without getting caught?"

"I didn't exactly have to traverse from Canterlot, because Princess Celestia sent me over to Twilight Sparkle's home for her to...to..." He paused for a moment because of the subject matter. "I'm afraid that Twilight Sparkle has been assigned to..to change me...to straighten me out..."

"Did she say anything explicitly about changing you in that way?"

"Twilight Sparkle did try to make me... a proper prince and help me win the heart of a mare, but she didn't mention my sexuality."

"I don't know what Celestia or Twilight think about gay ponies, but it is possible that their intention could be different."

"...maybe so... I have always been rude at the Grand Galloping Gala to make myself unattractive, so maybe Princess Celestia could of meant that, but she does ask me to go out with a mare each time..."

"What about Twilight? Is there anything suggesting she is just trying to make you behave better?"

Prince Blueblood thought about what happened at the library. One thing that stood out was what Twilight said to him in the bathroom. "She did say that everything she was doing was out of love and tolerance for me."

"Yup. Twilight could of been nice to make you behave better."

"I didn't think about that... Think that she'll forgive me?"

"Eeyup. If it makes you feel better, I can be with you when you apologize to her."

"I would be very pleased if you did so."

"Whenever you and Spike are ready to go back, I'll be sure to come with you."

Right after Prince Blueblood said his thanks, Big McIntosh stopped. A house was now visible in the distance. "Is this your house? It looks quite quaint."

"Eeyup! Apple Bloom and Granny Smith always sleep in there at this time of night."

"Do they know that you are bisexual?"

"Just Apple Bloom. None of us told Granny Smith, cause we are all afraid that she is too close-minded to accept me for who I am."

"You still have two family members who you can tell anything too."

Big McIntosh took a moment before saying, "Even though Twilight isn't part of your family, she sure could be somepony who is likely to understand. Ready to head back?"

"I am."

The two stallions headed back to the big barn. Once they went inside, they spotted Spike chasing what appeared to be an oversized rat with the head of a snake. The dragon took a leap and caught hold of the back half of the pest. A loud hissing sound was made from the creature as it attempted to turn around. "Hurry!" Spike screamed.

Applejack grabbed a hoe with her mouth and headed towards the scene. Taking aim on the pest, she wound back the hoe and swung with great force. After the head was cut clean off, Applejack put down the tool and said, "That's another of those dang varmints taken care of. You have been a great help tonight Spike."

Noticing the two guys, Spike asked, "Back already? "Big McIntosh confirmed in his usual way and Prince Blueblood stated that he wondered what was going on. Spike responded with, "We're getting rid of pests. This job would be a lot safer with a unicorn. You could use your magic to make them still."

"I would be happy to help out sometime," Prince Blueblood said.

"Now Spike," Applejack told him. "They probably came here cause they're done for tonight."

"Oh," muttered Spike.

Prince Blueblood explained to Applejack that Celestia made him stay over at Twilight's house and how he first thought that Twilight was trying to make him straight. He then stated that it is possible that Twilight Sparkle was just trying to make him polite and that Big McIntosh was going to come with him.

"I'll go with y'all as well," Applejack responded.

Prince Blueblood said to her, "That's very kind of you.

"Now can I ride one of you?" Spike asked again. After getting approval from all the ponies, he climbed up on top of Prince Blueblood. For some reason, Spike felt himself baking on the inside again. He never felt this way when riding Twilight Sparkle except for that time when Apple Bloom had the cutie pox. Once the ponies and Spike exited the barn, they headed on their way to the Books and Branches Library.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but I got this chapter finished. I'm pretty excited about my idea for chapter 4, so I'm sure that it won't take as long to do.<p> 


	5. Chapter Four: Something Amiss

**Setting Things Straight**

Chapter Four: Something Amiss

When Twilight Sparkle woke up, it was still dark. She felt the dampness of her pillow and the cool air penetrating her exposed body. Twilight was sure she had a nightmare, but she didn't remember anything about it at all. She was going to go back to sleep until she noticed that a pair of socks were laying down next to the front door. _That's odd,_ Twilight thought. _Spike usually takes such good care of ANYTHING he gets from Rarity._ Curious about why Spike would do such a thing, she headed up to the bedroom.

There, Twilight Sparkle found that both beds were unoccupied and wondered why the two of them weren't in bed. After looking around the entire building for them with no success, she became worried. Twilight tried to think of where they would be, but the only place that came to mind was Rarity's boutique. _Could he of come to Rarity's for revenge for rejecting him? No, I shouldn't even think that. Prince Blueblood may come off with the impression that he's rude, but maybe he's just socially awkward like me. Maybe I'll just head on to visit there to confirm that he wouldn't do something like that._

Before leaving, Twilight put her and Spike's socks to where their dirty laundry is kept and left a note. She promptly headed towards Rarity's house. When she got there, Twilight saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still, worries compelled her to go in. Everything in the Carousel Boutique seemed so peaceful when Twilight entered. Nothing was knocked down and it was rather quiet. Twilight debated with herself whenever to wake up Rarity and tell her what has been going on, or to just let her be. Prince Blueblood is the last pony that Rarity would want to come across, but there's always a chance she could help out.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a series of screams coming from Rarity. Twilight Sparkle knew that she had to do something fast. She levitated a couch and hurried to Rarity's bedroom. Once she was in front of the door, Twilight heard Rarity saying, "You can do whatever you want with my face, I'll be beautiful any way you do me!"

Touched by Rarity's courage, Twilight Sparkle became determined. She rammed open the door with the furniture she picked up. "I'm coming for you Rarity!" she shouted

However, it appeared that Rarity was the only pony in the room and she still had her sleep mask on. She was now shrieking louder than before. When Rarity took off her mask, she became less panicked and more annoyed. "What the heck are you doing here at this time Twilight? I was going to have the perfect facial and you came and ruined my dream!"

"I'm really sorry about that." She put the couch down. "If it makes you feel any better, I could give you a facial right now. I remember what you taught me."

Noticing that Twilight probably wasn't on the same subject matter, Rarity said, "I would be fine with just knowing why you are even here at a time like this."

"Oh yeah, I should probably explain..." Twilight pondered for a bit before telling Rarity, "I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Spike wasn't in bed. I searched the entire house for him to no avail. That was when I decided to come to your home."

Hearing that, Rarity got out of bed. Twilight got a good look of the lavender, elegantly designed, see-through lingerie she had on. "That still doesn't explain why you broke down my bedroom door with my sofa."

"About that, your screaming made it sound like you were in danger."

"I assure you, my screams were of pleasure, not terror." Still embarrassed, she added, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about that."

"Will do."

"Anyways, I'm up now and I am willing to help you find Spike."

"That's great!" Twilight didn't know how to go about the topic of Prince Blueblood with Rarity, so she thought of something to buy time. "Maybe we should look all over your house just to make sure."

"It's worth a try." Rarity took off her lingerie and tossed it at a wall before she headed off to another room.

Even after trotting through some rooms, Twilight couldn't think of a good way to bring about somepony her potential aide loathes. She ran out of time when Rarity called her down.

Once Twilight Sparkle was beside her, Rarity stated, "If he's not here, I fear that something happened to Spike."

"Actually, I have to tell you something."

"What would that be?"

"You see... I got an assignment from Princess Celestia." She continued once Rarity encouraged her to. "Her letter told me that I had to make a pony who was behaving badly to be nicer."

"What does this have to do with Spike?"

"Well, I guess I have to tell who the pony is for this to make any sense..."

"Go ahead."

"Princess Celestia made her nephew stay over at my home. Even though he has been mean so far, I have tried to be as nice as I could."

"I can't believe that! I bet that he's a sociopath who tricked Celestia into thinking that he could be reformed. Even though he's related to her, you don't have to treat him with any respect at all. You know that I saw what a jerk he is."

"I don't think that she would be fooled that easily. Princess Celestia has lived for over a thousand years after all, so she's probably right."

"Just because Celestia is the most powerful pony does not mean she's infallible. No one is perfect, not even her."

Twilight felt a little uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, so she said, "Well, if both Spike and him are missing, maybe Spike tried going after him."

"Do you have any good ideas on where he is headed? I would love to give him a piece of my mind!"

"I haven't thought of anyplace, but I'm sure that we could eliminate some areas he would never go to."

"Well, I know that he would never go to Sweet Apple Acres. Apparently, he's too good for apples." Rarity then began to mock Prince Blueblood. "My lips have touched common carnival fare! I think I'm going to die!"

Despite the fact that she was trying to be as nice to possible to him earlier, Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but resist laughing with Rarity. Suddenly, Twilight came up with an idea. "We're more likely to find him if we split up. Let's assume that he is currently in Ponyville, so let's search there."

"That sounds fine so far. Do you have any plans on how we should go about?"

"I was thinking that one of us should search from the inner most part of the town and work her way out, while the other would circle around the outskirts before searching deeper."

"We could do that. I'll start from the outside if you don't mind."

"That's alright."

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity headed out of the boutique to begin their search. Before they split off, Rarity gave her friend some advice, "You shouldn't act like a doormat to Prince Douchebag. No matter what you do, he'll be a jerk to you. Maybe Celestia is just testing you out to see if you know that you can't change certain ponies to be decent."

As Twilight headed to the center of Ponyville to start her search, she thought about what Rarity said to her. Prince Blueblood didn't seem mean to Spike for whatever reason, and despite sometimes being vague, Celestia would never lie to her star pupil. There must be a way for Prince Blueblood to want to better himself.

* * *

><p>I changed the content rating to M, because of the scene with Rarity.<p> 


	6. Chapter Five: Confrontation

****I noticed how much of a jerk I made Rarity into for an early version of this chapter, so I revised it to make her not seem so mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Setting Things Straight<strong>

Chapter Five: Confrontation

Thoughts of getting back at Prince Blueblood remained fresh in Rarity's mind as she roamed the outermost boundaries of Ponyville. What would she do when she found him? Getting a little dirty wouldn't be so bad if it meant splattering that no good prince with mud. Or maybe though it's a bit barbaric, hurling small stones at him would do as well. Rarity was so wrapped up in thought that she barely noticed Applejack. She was headed towards the graveyard, so Rarity decided to take pursuit.

When she caught up to Applejack, Rarity noticed that she was with Big McIntosh, Spike, and him. "Applejack! Spike! Why are you with him? We all know that he is a royal jerk."

"Actually, he's not so bad once you get to know him," Spike said.

"Out of all people, you are the one I least expected to buy into his stuff!"

"Prince Blueblood was very rude to you at the Grand Galloping Gala, but he really wants to apologize."

"I bet that he wants to go on a date with me. I refuse of course, since he's just using his charm to manipulate me."

"You don't understand," Applejack said to her.

"You forgot about when he so rudely spat out your free sample? Did you even tell your brother about that?"

"Yes, and we both forgave him since he was sorry."

"Eeyup!" stated Big McIntosh.

"Can I tell you something, Rarity?" Prince Blueblood asked.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no!" Rarity answered.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't negate all of those terrible things you did there."

"Isn't it worth something that he apologized?" Spike asked. "He promised me that he would say sorry to you."

"It isn't like you to side with somepony like him."

"I know, but you just have to give him another chance."

"You seriously want me to go out with him?"

"That's not the reason why," Applejack told her. "Explain, Prince Blueblood."

He said, "You see, I wasn't going to ask you out. What I want to tell you is that I'm gay."

"What?" Rarity gasped.

"I'm gay."

"I can not accept that."

"Why not?" Spike asked. "He just happens to be gay, so what's the big deal?"

"You better not be homophobic," Applejack told her. "It just ain't fair to look down on others just because of who they fall in love with."

Rarity said, "But he was so mean to me at the Gala and now I know that it was because he is gay."

Prince Blueblood told her, "I have to admit that I was rude to you at the Grand Galloping Gala because I didn't want to end up with a mare. I hung out with you during your stay in Canterlot because she told me that I had to get to know you better and meet you at the Gala. Of course, I was polite then, because I didn't know if you wanted to have a relationship with me. When I noticed that you were attracted to me, I decided that I had to do whatever I could at the Gala in order to make you not want me. I wish that I could of handled that situation better."

"So you admit you have a problem then. I still can't forgive you."

"Don't be so hard on him," Spike told her. "I thought that you were over him anyways."

"But now I know that the reason I had such a bad time at the Grand Galloping Gala is because he's gay.

"Don't blame someone for the way they act because of their sexuality," Applejack told her. "If he was allowed to embrace who he is there, then Prince Blueblood wouldn't of been so mean at the Gala. True love is more important than what gender the two lovers are. Don't you understand that Rarity?"

Rarity paused for a bit, then said, "I do not."

Applejack and Big McIntosh whispered to each other, then the former said out loud, "Again, not being straight doesn't mean that someone is being a bad pony. Big McIntosh is bisexual and he's one of the nicest ponies out there."

"I didn't know that Big McIntosh gets around."

"Rarity, being bisexual doesn't mean that somepony gets around. Just accept that Blueblood and Big McIntosh like men."

"I cannot."

"I bet that Twilight Sparkle would get you to understand."

"I am obliged to bring Spike and him to Twilight anyways, but I don't think she will change my attitude."

Applejack got up besides Rarity, "We'll see about that! Me and Big McIntosh will go with you."

"Eeyup!" went Big McIntosh.

"Fine," Rarity stated. Once the group left the graveyard, she asked, "What were you all doing in the graveyard anyways?"

"It was my idea to show Prince Blueblood the graves of our parents,"explained Big McIntosh.

Rarity remained silent for a while. When she got deeper into the town, she called out for Twilight. Soon, the purple unicorn arrived.

"I see that you found them," Twilight told Rarity. "As well as Applejack and Big McIntosh for some reason."

"You can hear what they have to say and tell them what you think," Rarity said to Twilight.

"Alright then."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you tonight," Prince Blueblood told her.

"Technically, it was yesterday, but I still accept your apologies."

"Thanks. There is something that I want to tell you."

"What would that be?"

"I happen to be gay. The reason for my improper behavior was because I assumed you were trying to make me straight."

"It's sort of funny how a simple misunderstanding in words could lead to something like this," Spike stated.

"Since I got that letter telling me to straighten you out, I always assumed that it was telling me to make you behave better," Twilight said. "Now that I know you're gay, I can interpret what Princess Celestia was trying to say is that she wants to make you straight."

"Should I send a letter to Celestia asking her what she means?" Spike asked.

"No Spike. I don't want Princess Celestia to think that I'm illiterate."

Applejack wondered, "What do you plan to do then?"

"That's simple. I'll come up with a spell that will make Prince Blueblood straight, and then me and Spike will make him polite. That way, both interpretations of 'straightened out' can be fulfilled."

"I can't believe you!" Applejack retorted. "He trusted you enough to tell you his sexuality and this is what you come up with! I thought that you wouldn't stoop that low, Twilight Sparkle!"

"But this involves a relative of Celestia's. I have to make sure to follow the instructions more vigilantly than before."

"Let me write a letter," Spike told her.

"No. Princess Celestia will think I'm irresponsible for not knowing what she means."

"What's worse, Celestia thinking you're irresponsible or Prince Blueblood possibly being ruined?"

"I don't think that would ruin him. It would just make him a better prince."

"See Applejack?" Rarity asked. "Twilight is on my side!"

"So you'll help me with that spell?"

"I most certainly will."

"Rarity! Twilight!" Spike panicked. "It isn't too late! You can still accept Prince Blueblood for who he is!"

"Accept him for being a manipulative jerk?"

"I told you before. Prince Blueblood isn't as bad as you think."

"You can't side with him."

"I am not going to let him down. He trusted me enough to tell me that he's gay."

"I still can't forgive him Spike. You know that I can't."

"You don't have to forgive him for what he did at the Grand Galloping Gala, but I would like for you to accept that he happens to be gay."

"Well, he isn't going to be gay for much longer," Twilight stated.

"Can I say something to you, Twilight?" Prince Blueblood asked.

Twilight replied, "Whatever you dish out, I can take it."

"I really hoped that you would be able to accept me for who I am, but it seems like you don't. However, I have one request for you. Let me stay at Sweet Apple Acres with the Apple family until you finish that spell."

"You can't let him do that," Rarity told Twilight. "Big McIntosh is bisexual."

"If that's the case..." Twilight paused. "...then I'll let Prince Blueblood stay with the Apple family."

"You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not, Rarity. Prince Blueblood has the right to be with ponies who accept him for who he is."

"You still have to make the spell!"

"I didn't say that I wasn't going too."

Big McIntosh asked, "If there's nothing else to be said, can we get going now?"

"You may."

Before she got going with Big McIntosh and Prince Blueblood, Applejack told the two unicorns, "You two can change your mind at anytime and stop acting like jerks!"

Prince Blueblood turned his head towards Twilight and said, "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle."

"You're welcome..." Twilight muttered.

"I guess I'll take a stroll before heading back then," Spike told Twilight and Rarity before he left.

Once it was just Twilight and Rarity, the latter said, "Let's go to your house now and work on that spell."

Twilight felt a deep sorrow inside of her. After some hesitation, she headed back home with Rarity.


	7. Chapter Six: Allies

I updated the previous chapter to make Rarity not seem so mean and to put a reference to Sweet and Elite.

* * *

><p><strong>Setting Things Straight<strong>

Chapter Six: Allies

The sky was getting lighter, but it was still not morning yet. Spike felt betrayed by how Rarity couldn't accept Prince Blueblood for being gay. He wanted to help him get accepted, but he didn't want to choose sides between his friends. Not knowing what else to do, he continued his stroll. Soon, he came across a pond. By it's shore, he sat down and thought about things. Just then, a rainbow appeared in front of him for a split second.

"Rainbow Dash?" an astounded Spike said. "What are you doing up so early as well?"

"I always get up at this time to practice my moves!" Rainbow Dash told him. "What are _you_ doing up this early?"

"Oh, just minding my business."

"It's odd for you to just mind your business at a time like this."

Spike stayed silent for a bit before saying, "Oh, there is something, but I don't think that you will take it too well. I know that Twilight and Rarity didn't..."

"What did you do? Did you invade Rarity's home, steal some cupcakes, or read one of those books Twilight doesn't want you to read?"

"I didn't do any of those things, and besides, I'm not telling you."

"But I'm just curious!"

"I really want to trust you, but since Twilight and Rarity didn't respond too well, I don't think you will either."

"What? Me? I'm a lot more open minded than those two. I promise that I won't get mad."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, Princess Celestia sent a letter to Twilight telling her to have Prince Blueblood stay with us."

"Oh! You did something to get back at him then!"

"That was what I tried to do at first. When I tried to ruin supper for him, I somehow made it better."

"It's too bad that you screwed up your attempt to screw him up."

"Moving on ahead... We all went to sleep later that night. However, I noticed that he woke up and left the library. I followed him to Sweet Apple Acres and-"

"Even though Prince Blueblood is totally lame, he must be determined to go over there and complain about apples."

"Actually, that wasn't what he was going to do."

"What did he do then?"

"He told me about himself. It turns out that he was a douche bag, because he didn't want to hang out with mares at the Gala. Prince Blueblood is gay, and when he told Twilight, she decided to start on making a spell that will make him straight."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash tensed up. "I'm afraid that I can't keep my promise."

"I knew that you wouldn't take it well..."

"How could Twilight even think of doing something like that?"

Spike now felt reassured. "That isn't all. Rarity said that she would help Twilight, and she didn't want me to accept him for being gay. Even though she's my favorite pony, I can't let down Blueblood after he trusted me so much."

"That was mean of her to not let you even accept somepony for being gay."

"Well, it's nice to meet another pony who accepts Blueblood for who he is. Applejack and Big McIntosh are fine with him being gay as well."

"I'm glad that it's not just us who are fighting for the right thing."

"I'm wondering... do you know someone else who is gay?"

"I do. Blossomforth, who I befriended even before I met Fluttershy, is a lesbian and she was born in Cloudsdale like me."

"But Cloudsdale is in Equestria, so wouldn't that make her Equestrian?"

"By lesbian, I mean a girl who's gay."

"Oh!"

"We were together until her family made her move away. After that, we stayed in contact with letters. She told me her sexuality in one of her letters and I pledged to help those who were gay to be accepted for who they are. It isn't fair for them to be treated like dirt because of their sexuality."

"What can we do about the spell that Twilight and Rarity are making?"

"We'll let them know that they're out of their heads. Having Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie on our side would make things a lot easier."

"But we don't know what Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy will say."

"We should try anyways. Get on my back and I'll fly you to Fluttershy's!"

"Well, it beats doing nothing," Spike muttered as he got on Rainbow Dash's back. Her body felt comforting on him.

"Hold on tight!" Right after Spike grabbed hold of her, Rainbow Dash darted off for Fluttershy's home.

Once Spike was no longer afraid he would fall off, he told Rainbow Dash, "You know, I don't find it so bad after a while."

"You get used to it." In a moment, Rainbow Dash landed in front of Fluttershy's house. She knocked. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash continued to knock and say Fluttershy's name until the timid pegasis opened the door.

Fluttershy said, "Hi Rainbow Dash. Hi Spike. What are you two doing up so early?"

"I want to talk to you about Prince Blueblood."

"Him? I- I don't really like him that much..."

Spike told her, "I know that he was a royal, pun not intended, pain in the tail to Rarity at the Grand Galloping Gala, but he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I can tell that you are trying to be optimistic Spike, but I still don't like Prince Blueblood."

"Prince Blueblood really isn't so bad," Rainbow Dash stated. "He's gay and he was only acting like a jerk to make himself unattractive to mares."

"Oh, that's good to hear. May I please get back to sleep if that's all?"

"Twilight and Rarity are working together to make a spell that will make gay ponies straight!"

"That's terrible! We should ask them to stop."

"That's exactly why we're here. We know that Applejack and Big McIntosh also support gay rights, but we don't know about Pinkie Pie yet. What about you come with us?"

"Alright, I will."

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike then headed to Sugercube Corner. The blue pegasis was about to fly up to the cupcake-shaped structure on top, but she was stopped by the voice of a certain pink pony.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! What are you doing up there? Don't you want to come on down and talk to me?"

Rainbow Dash looked around until she realized that Pinkie Pie made her way over to where Spike and Fluttershy were. "I didn't notice you down there until now..."

"We didn't either," Spike said.

Pinkie Pie explained, "Oh, I just couldn't stay asleep no matter how hard I tried, so I decided to go out for a stroll and that was when I came across you three. I might of ate too many sweets. By the way, are you three planning something super special?"

"Actually, we are. You see, Prince Blueblood just arrived in Ponyville yesterday.  
>"You want me to throw a party for him then! I can do that."<p>

"That wasn't what I was going to say..."

"Then what were you going to say? I would like to know."

"Well, I found out that Blueblood isn't such a jerk after all. It turns out that he's gay and he acts mean towards mares if he finds that they're attracted to him."

"If he's gay, then that means he likes men. And if he likes men, then that means he needs a boyfriend!"

"I don't think that you'll have to worry about that. Big McIntosh is bisexual and he's going to date Prince Blueblood."

"That's terrific!"

"But at this very moment, Twilight and Rarity are trying to make a spell that will make them straight!" Rainbow Dash blurted out.

"That's terrible! We should tell them to accept ponies that are gay."

"It's good that you're in, Pinkie Pie! Now it's time for us to go to Applejack's."

Spike asked, "Won't you have to go slower than before, since Pinkie can't fly?"

"Don't worry one bit, Spike," Pinkie Pie reassured. "I always catch up to Rainbow Dash!"

"She sure does..." Rainbow Dash commented.

Soon, the four were in front of the Apple family's house. Spike knocked on the door and Applejack opened it. "Hey Applejack."

"Did you bring Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie for the reason I presume?" she asked.

"I am sure that I did." Spike explained why he brought the other ponies with him.

"Then I'll get Big McIntosh and Prince Blueblood to come with us. Just wait right here." Applejack went back in and returned with the two stallions.

"Please don't be mean to any of us..." Fluttershy muttered. "We're on your side."

"You are a lot nicer than what I got from my first impression of you," Prince Blueblood told her.

"You are too. Rainbow Dash told me that you weren't acting polite at the Grand Galloping Gala, because you are gay and you didn't want to be with any mares."

"Big McIntosh told me that you went psycho at the Grand Galloping Gala, because your day wasn't so good."

"Please don't bring that up..."

"Sorry..."

"So, ready to go now?" Rainbow Dash asked the others.

Everypony else and Spike told her that they were ready. They then left to head to Twilight's home.

* * *

><p>In response to a review asking why I changed it to M, it was because of Rarity's screams of pleasure and talk of facials. The lingerie was just for fan service.<p> 


End file.
